


Derek es un tonto y no lo entiende.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is an idiot, Hale Pack, M/M, Post Season 2, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski, Weresquirrel Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Derek la caga y no sabe como lo ha hecho.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Derek es un tonto y no lo entiende.

Stiles está en una manada de hombres lobo. Es una presa rodeada de depredadores y no tiene ningún problema en gritar y transformarse en ardilla cuando alguno de los lobos lo asustan y o lo toman por sorpresa que es, como cada cinco minutos.

—¿Stiles? —Pregunta Derek al entrar en la nueva mansión Hale, frunciendo el ceño al ver una tarta medio hecha y un montón de ropa en el suelo de la cocina. El Alpha busca a su compañero hasta que escucha su corazón alocado sobre la viga que recorre la enorme cocina. Derek resopla y salta hacia la viga para ver a Stiles como ardilla, escondiéndose. Al ver a Derek, suelta un gritito emocionado y corre hacia la mano extendida de Derek, luego el Alpha se deja caer al suelo y mira como la ardilla se sigue aferrando a él. —¿Qué te ha pasado?

Stiles tarda unos buenos diez minutos en volver a su cuerpo humano, y cuando lo hace, se viste rápidamente y se cruza de brazos, haciendo un puchero mientras Derek trata de no sonreír enternecido por la forma de actuar de su compañero.

—¿Stiles?

—Estaba haciendo la tarta favorita de Isaac porque sacó una buena nota, y me sorprendió el horno, por lo que me transformé en mi ardilla y he estado sobre la viga unos veinte minutos esperando a que nada me comiera. —Dice Stiles y luego se apoya contra el pecho de Derek. —¿Por qué soy una ardilla? Me muerden y me convierto en la cosa más asustadiza, peluda y ridícula del mundo animal. Yo quería ser un lobo.

Derek abraza con fuerza a su compañero y besa suavemente su cabeza. No quiere comentar que desde que fue mordido ha perdido algo de altura, sus ojos se han agrandado, y se ve mucho más adorable que antes.

—Yo pienso que el que seas una ardilla es perfecto. Yo te protejo. —Dice Derek y nota como Stiles frunce el ceño y se aleja de su abrazo. Derek siente que acaba de cagarla, pero no sabe cómo o porqué, intenta volver a abrazar a Stiles, pero este suelta un grito indignado que normalmente hace cuando está en su cuerpo de ardilla y sigue cocinándole la tarta a Isaac. —¿Stiles?

Stiles bate los huevos de forma más agresiva, y Derek solo le da tiempo a Stiles a que explote y le diga lo que le ha cabreado, pero lo único que obtiene es que la ardilla le tire un huevo a la frente y luego vuelva a su diminuto cuerpo, saltando por la ventana y desapareciendo por el bosque.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?


End file.
